Prior art is replete with devices to hold open the end of a polyethylene trash bag and create some inside support to expand the interior providing a convenient method for receiving refuse. Prior art, known to the applicant at the present time, consists of the following patents:
______________________________________ PATENT NO. INVENTOR ISSUE DATE ______________________________________ 3,211,404 Edmiston et al 12 October 1965 3,905,406 Cruse 16 September 1975 3,934,803 Paulus, Jr. 27 January 1976 3,936,087 Alexander 3 February 1976 4,229,365 Battle 10 November 1981 ______________________________________
Cruse, Paulus, Jr., and Battle all teach a structural frame upon which the bag is supported. Battle incorporates a pair of ground engaging skids permitting the device to be dragged along the ground while maintaining the mouth of the bag in the open position.
Edmiston et al utilizes a plurality of elastic elements that render an equal pull upon a receptacle such as a vase or container that is connected to a flat stable structure. These elastic elements are extended between adjacent slots and pass under the base to form a cushion and anti-skid device for transporting contains that are basically unstable on their own base.
Paulus, Jr. teaches a support apparatus with a blade distending adjacent to the base, preventing tilting when positioned horizontally upon the ground.
Cruse, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,406, discloses a stand that is readily collapsible and adjustable for different sized paper bags. A wire band is wound around a pair of aligned notches and secured forming frictional binding action between elements facilitating collapsing for storage and transportation. A spring is also incorporated to accommodate smaller sized paper bags by angularly offsetting the structural member.
Finally, Alexander discloses a collection receptacle having a cylindrical base formed of sheet plastic with a scraper tray attached therefrom. The base is assembled by inserting clips into a series of holes forming a cylinder open at both ends or if it is not desired for disassembly, a band of adhesive is substituted for the clips. The scraper tray is bent and inserted into the cylinder and, likewise, attached with clips.
It will be noted that each reference except Edmiston relates to a structural apparatus to fill a plastic trash bag, however, they individually fail to accommodate any strength to allow compacting, as in most cases, rely upon the strength of the bag itself for support. Even Alexander utilizes a semi-rigid material for his cylinder that is pliable enough to roll overlapped for storage and in operation has no bottom, again relying upon the integrity of the bag in that area.